Une nouvelle mew mew
by Amaya.Mikazuki08
Summary: vous lirez et vous verez tout simplement
1. Chapter 1

Nom:Désirée

Prénom:Elise (son vrai nom est Elisabeth mais elle déteste qu'on l'appelle comme sa)

Nom japonais:Mikazuki

Prénom japonais :Amaya

Age:13 ans

Date de naissance: 5 Juillet

Taille: 1m60

Poids: 48 Kg

Couleur:rouge

Aliment: framboise

Marque mew mew:épaule gauche

Sa meilleur amie : Stella et Amandine

Aime:ses amie, les pizza, les chips,...

Déteste:les prédasites, les frimeur, les chochottes, dreen (du moins elle le trouve mignon)

Caractère:secret, dynamisme, passion, altruisme (aide les autre), courage, sens artistique, réservée mais s'énerve vite

Sport, activités : vous verrez bien

Don:sportive, elle comprend vite et s'adapte très vite

J'ai faillit oublier Elise est la cousine de zoey

Je vit toute seule ac mon père mais ... SECRET !! Ne peut pas vs le dire !!

Amoureuse de ... ben quoi vous verrez bien j'en né assez dit comme sa !!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou

Coucou! Je m'appelle Elise !!Et je vé te raconté comment une fille comme moi c'est transformée en chat enfin plus exactement en mew mew !! Vous verré c'est très ... Amusant !! Hé hé dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêché enfin bref que l'histoire commence !!(Mais avant petite précision je viens d'arrivé a Tokyo et je viens de paris ou je vivais avec ma mère, mes parents sont divorcé)

tidi tidi tidi  
moi : drôle de rêve oh non je aie ouche (tombé du lit en regardant l'heure) oh non je suis en retard !!  
Vite vite!

J'ouvris la porte violemment !

Moi : oops (s'arrêtant subitement) dsl papa !!

Papa : attend !! Ton uniforme !!

Moi : hein ? Uniforme ?? Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant !!

Papa : oui mais j'ai encore très mal depuis que tu a ouvert la porte violemment ! Tien ! (Donna son uniforme)

moi : en + vert !! Yaerk !!

Papa: sa ira bien avec tes yeux et c'est pas moi qui choisi au fait ton collège s'appelle "le grand Chêne vert "

moi : ben voyons sa m'étonne pas bye papa !!

Et je parti en courant même avant que mon père me dise quoique se soit. Il ne me resté plus 5 min !!Puis soudain:

moi : aouch !!

??: tu aurais pas pu regardé devant toi !!

Moi :( grr quel peste !!) Oh toi tu va Hein ?? Tu es dans que même collège que moi !!

?? : Ben oui tu n'avais pas remarqué !! (D'un air moqueur)

moi : bon moi je m'appelle Elisabeth mais appelle moi Elise

??: enchanté moi c'est Stella je sui très ...

je la pris par le bras et fonça !! Plus que 2 minutes !!

Stella: hey !! Le collège c'est de l'autre coté !!

Moi : grr ok ok !!Cour !!Dépêche toi

Stella: j'y peu rien chui pas très forte en sport mais tu cour vachement viteuh !!

Moi : mici

elles courent a toute vitesse enfin elles y arrive

Moi : ouf !!...de peu ...

Stella : oué c'est sur viens il reste 2 places

elles saisirent, le cour commença

la prof principale : bonjour tt le monde !! Une élève viens d'arrivé elle viens de paris !! Allé viens Elisabeth

Moi: ...hem bonjour je m'appelle Elisabeth, Elisabeth Désirée mais tout le monde m'appelle Elise, je viens de paris et j'ai 13 ans…

Je reviens a ma place

la prof : merci Elisabeth enfin Elise

je fi un joli sourire a la prof, le cour ce passa a merveille après on avait sport !!

Stella : oh non on na sport !!

Moi : non c plutôt"oh oui !! On na sport!!"

Stella : bon sa peut allé on n'a escalade !!

Moi : chouette

le prof : bonjour !! On commence les cours de sport par l'escalade !! Tien vous deux (en pouétant Elise et Stella) tenait et grimper !!

Stella ; mais…

le prof : pas de mais !!

Moi : c'est parti !!

30 min après : Stella été vers le début alors que j été tout en o !!(C'était l'escalade sou un espèce de pont dans l'école)

moi : hem ques que je fait ??

Le prof : lâches la corde

MOI : hein celle la (je la lâcha)

le prof et Stella: non Elise !!

Moi : haaaa !!

Je tomba tt le monde été éfréyé je ferma lé yeux et quand je lé et recouvert jeté vivante aucune égratignure et jeté debout !!  
J'attendu dé cri des sifflements d'acouragement je me retournis en o du pont il y avé toute les autres classes !! Et yavé un garçon trop mignon !!

Moi : hhheuuu ...

Stella qui été descendu arriva en courant et me demanda : sa va ??

Moi : oui ...

une fille arriva en courant et me di

??: o dsl c'est mon équipe qui na pas tenue la corde !! sa va ?? ta pa de blessure ? tu saigne pas ?? Combien vois tu de doigt ??

Moi : c'est bon g rien tkt pas ; mais au fait qui est tu ??

?? : Désolé je m'appelle Amandine

moi : ok bon je...

Drinnnnnnn

le prof angeula l'équipe a amandine il auront 3H de colle +a recopier le règlement sur le matériel d'escalade

Stella : tu ma vraiment fait peur !!

Moi : tkt pas g ... (ou lala pk je regarde ce ballon ?? il faut que je joue ac la balle !!) miaou !!

Stella et la prof : ??

Stella : ques tu fou !!

Moi : Hum ...

Dring le déjeuné

Stella: bizarre ...

moi : quoi ??

Stella: ben ta vu se que tu fais aujourd'hui ? déjà tu retombe sur té pied et tu joue ac la bal...

amandine la coupa : salut !! Je peux mangé ac vous ??Je sui dsl pr tous ta l'heure

moi : bien sur !! Mais c pas rave personne n'est blessé c'est le principal

amandine : oui !!

Stella : bon !! Reprenons comment ta fait pr tombé sur té pieds?

Moi : je sais pas j'ai fermé les yeux et je...(ou lala sa me reprend mais ac le poisson ...)  
Miam !! Rhum !!

Stella et amandine :??

Moi : hi hi haha !! Je vé déjeuné dehors !! (je parti en courant !!)

Moi : je voudrai savoir se qui m'arrive !! Déjà je retombe sur mais patte et je joue ac un ballon et maintenant je fou !! Hum ?? Qui est la ?

J'attendu en bruit je me retourna c'été le garçon qui été trop mignon !!

??: slt je té vu c'est eseptionel ce que tu a fait !!

Moi : c vrais je ne c pas comment j'ai fait ...

??: au fait je m'appelle Mathéo

moi : moi c'est Elis..maou

Mathéo : ??

Moi : Hemm hem moi c Elise je doit y alémaou jme shen pas chien heu bien !!

Mathéo : sa va ?

jochat la téte !! et partie en courant !! vers le parc a coté de mn collége !  
Mathéo me poursuivi mais je m'arrêta devant un batiman assez mignon !!

Moi : ouahhh !!

Mathéo essoufflé : ouf tu cour vite !!

Je me retournit et vis une grande ombre !! Ques que c'est ?? A suivre dan mon prochain chapitre !!


End file.
